


Exposition

by hid4n



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hid4n/pseuds/hid4n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama loves how sensitive Kaneki's kakuhou is. He would even make sure to make a point of it in public, if he had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble I wrote while playing around with style development. Enjoy.

It wasn’t a surprise that Tsukiyama knew exactly how to make Kaneki come in the exact amount of minutes it took.

After being allowed nearly all the time in the world to explore Kaneki’s body, it surely could chalk up to some amount of success, even in Tsukiyama’s case.

A gentle hand on his shoulder in public was all it took in most cases. The hesitation in his step, the trip in his gait – it tipped the predator off to his prey, alerted him to the presence of his long-awaited meal. And with Tsukiyama, it was no different than a simple predator hunting.

“Right, Kaneki-kun?” The gourmet would trill in his exuberant tone, flashing a smile that could surely kill a man. The strategically placed hand would glide over soft fabric, creep over prickling skin, sink over well-toned muscles until it stopped just above the small of Kaneki’s back, fingers quivering.

And he’d want to release his kagune – God, did he want to – but he had to be careful. Just knowing Tsukiyama’s intentions made the sensitive skin beyond his kakuhou split ever so slightly, a viscous liquid dribbling from the slits. It seeped into his clothes, filling the air with a scent that only Tsukiyama seemed to be acutely aware of.

“Oh, a moment?” Tsukiyama would croon softly to their company, wrapping a lean arm around Kaneki’s shoulders and pointedly guiding him to the nearest building.

In the restroom, Tsukiyama would made quick work of Kaneki. His hands, trained at this point, found the hem of his shirt, pulling it halfway up his back before sliding back down to nudge at the festering edges in his back.

“You’re wet,” he’d say, as evenly as he possibly could. Kaneki would take a heavy, shuddering breath and nod, just once – enough for confirmation – before Tsukiyama would proceed. His fingers were skilled, oh, so skilled, pressing into one of the slits and forcing more of the liquid to spill out and over the edges of his flesh.

And it’d take all of Kaneki’s power not to come just from the pressure.


End file.
